fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA127
Synopsis ''Yazmyne's first round battle against Sky Trainer Jamie continues and Yazmyne manages to win the battle with Onix battling underground to defeat Masquerain and exhibiting sheer willpower to outlast Jamie's shiny Braviary. Heather and Megan also win their first round battles. ''After a day of rest, Yazmyne is one of the first trainers to battle in the second round, and she is shown taking control of the battle easily with Spritzee against her opponent Park. When Park turns the battle round with Venomoth, Yazmyne calls on Spinarak to utilize clever traps with Spider Web to trap Venomoth and defeat it. '' Summary Yazmyne's First Rounds Continues Yazmyne's first round battle against Sky Trainer Jamie continues on the ice battlefield. Yazmyne is told to use her last Pokemon, and Yazmyne chooses Onix, saying it's been a while since the Rock Snake Pokemon had a chance to shine. Megan and Dante think about Yazmyne's final choice. They agree Onix has the type advantage, but Ledian covers its weakness to Rock-Types with Solar Beam, which will be doubly effective on Onix. The battle resumes and Jamie has Ledian unleash a Solar Beam, which Onix matches with Flash Cannon. Ledian follows with crimson sonic waves of Bug Buzz, which damage Onix. Anticipating, Yazmyne has Onix burrow in the ice with Dig. Jamie mocks the move saying that her Ledian is a Flying-Type, so it is bound to evade any sort of Dig attack. Yazmyne orders Onix to use Rock Slide. From underground, Onix gives a mighty roar. Red portals open in the sky, raining down rocks and boulders to crush Ledian. Onix follows with Flash Cannon from underground. A silver beam bursts through the ground that envelops Ledian in a mighty explosion. Ledian then plummets to the ground unable to battle. Upon victory, Onix resurfaces and roars to the applause of a riled audience. Heather applauds Yazmyne's counter for aerial Pokemon and her way of still having Onix attack effectively while underground. Jamie recalls Masquerain upset but she thanks it for its hard work in taking down Ivysaur and Elekid. Jamie summons her final choice a Crobat. The battle begins and Crobat uses Screech, which strikes Onix and lowers his natural defenses. Crobat then lands a Cross Poison. The attack is not very effective, but with weakened defenses, Onix suffers more damage. Jamie warns that she has maxed Crobat's speed so Onix won't be able to touch him. Yazmyne tests the claim by having Onix blasts Crobat with Flash Cannon, but Crobat swerves around the attack perfectly. Yazmyne is disgruntled as she could have saved Elekid for this battle. Jamie wants to end this fast and orders Crobat strike with Bite. Onix evades with Dig, saving him from Crobat's fangs. Jamie laughs, knowing Yazmyne would use that move, but eventually Onix needs to resurface. Yazmyne thinks that she needs to resume control of the battle. While Yazmyne thinks, Jamie has Crobat use Screech to trace Onix in the ice. Yazmyne says she cannot hesitate. She has Onix burst from the ice and release a Sandstorm, which Braviary cannot evade. When the Sandstorm clears, Onix is revealed to have burrowed back underground. Jamie goes for the same tactic, ordering Crobat to trace for Onix then shatter the ice with Cross Poison. Patient, Yazmyne waits for Crobat to be inches away from the ground before having Onix burst up and land a powerful Flash Cannon on the unsuspecting Flying-Type, sending it crashing into the stadium wall. Yazmyne develops a plan to win with her next timed attacks, but Crobat recovers and launches a Dark Pulse onto Onix. Onix then reacts on reflex and swats Braviary with his rock tail, smashing it into the ice. Crobat is mushed and declared unable to battle. Yazmyne is surprised but to Onix is elated to have won the battle. Remaining Round One Battles Before the first day of battles conclude, Heather also has her first round encounter on the ice battlefield. She is episode cuts to Heather's first round battle and she is down to her last Pokemon, Koffing, against a trainer's Lapras on the ice. When Lapras fires an Ice Beam, Koffing dodges the attack and shrouds Lapras in a Smog, which also poisons it. Koffing then lands a Thunderbolt. Lapras recovers and uses Surf, creating a large wave to crash down on Koffing. Koffing survives the attack and electrifies Lapras with another Thunderbolt. Lapras continues to suffer from poison, but it unleashes an Ice Beam. Koffind deflects the attack with Gyro Ball and strikes Lapras, rending the Transport Pokémon unable to battle. Heather advances to the second round. Heather, Yazmyne, and Daniel enjoy the next day off as the first battle round spans two days. Megan subsequently wins her first round battle on a Rock Battlefield with Nidoking prosing proudly over a defeated Sudowoodo. Colby also wins his battle with Ludicolo defeating an Grnbull on a water battlefield. Day 3 When the first round of battles of the Indigo Plateau Conference are over, 64 battles over the course of two more days are held. Yazmyne battles on the first day on the Top 128 in the tenth battle on a grass battlefield while her friends are waiting for her to win in the stands. Yazmyne and her opponent, Park, are already down one Pokemon with Yazmyne having used Eevee, her opponent also using a Clefable. Yazmyne, now, has Spritzee on the field against an Exeggutor. Spritzee is seen dodging a Wood Hammer. Exeggutor is exhausted, but Spritzee is ready to keep battling strong. The Coconut Pokemon then unleashes Psyshock, and Spritzee blocks the attack with Dazzling Gleam. Spritzee then rams herself into Exeggutor, which renders it unable to to battle. Yazmyne's opponent recalls Exeggutor and sends out a Venomoth, who has an advantage over Spritzee. In the stands, Dante hopes that Yazmyne and Spritzee will still not underestimate their opponent. Venomoth gets the first move and attacks with bright purple streaks of Hidden Power. Yazmyne finds the color of the attack curious as it is different from the dark purple orbs that her Eevee releases. Yazmyne orders Spritzee to block the attack with Dazzling Gleam. Spritzee generates her defense, but to her surprise the Hidden Power pierces through the Dazzling Gleam and strikes Spritzee for a super-effective hit. Yazmyne is baffled and the announcer explains that Venomoth has a Steel-Type Hidden Power, and Steel moves are super-effective on Fairy-Type Pokemon. Yazmyne and Spritzee must be more cautious. Venomoth fires another Hidden Power, which Spritzee destroys with Thunderbolt. Spritzee proceeds to release rapid streaks of Fairy Wind. Venomoth takes the attack with minimal damage as Fairy moves aren't effective on Poison Pokemon. Venomoth rushes toward Spritzee and rams her with Zen Headbutt. Park commands Psychic. Venomoth takes control of Spritzee and spins it around while dealing damage. Venomoth then reigns his opponent and strikes with Hidden Power for an impact that shocks the arena. Yazmyne worriedly calls out to Spritzee, who crashes onto the ground unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls Spritzee citing that last attack must have been incredible painful. Daniel wonders who Yazmyne's last Pokemon will be and Nick thinks that she'll use Pidgeot or Butterfree for the type advantage. For her last Pokemon in the match-up, Yazmyne calls on Spinarak much to Dante's delight and everyone else's understandable confusion. The battle begins and Venomoth uses Confusion to take control of Spinarak. The Bug-Type counters with Agility to run around the grass battlefield, building speed to evade Venomoth's gaze. At Yazmyne's command, Spinarak fires Spider Webs across the field. Venomoth carefully evades them all, but when the field is fashioned into Spinarak's domain, Dante happily notices that Venomoth is no longer able to evade Spinarak's incoming attacks. With the trap established, Spinarak attacks with Night Shade. Venomoth dodges the attack and bombards Spinarak with Hidden Power. Yazmyne develops a plan and tells Spinarak to stay put. The attack explodes around Spinarak who is encouraged by Yazmyne not to flinch. Megan is curious about Yazmyne's plan as Spinarak could have used another Agility to dodge that attack. Venomoth charges through the smoke of the explosions to attack with Zen Headbutt. Spinarak senses Meditite charging in and blasting it with Night Shade. Spinarak then follows up by pinning Venomoth to the ground with Spider Web. As Venomoth struggles, Spinarak blasts her opponent with another Night Shade, which knocks out Venomoth and wins Yazmyne her second round battle. Upon victory, Spinarak jumps onto Yazmyne's face and Yazmyne screams much to Spinarak's amusement. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Jamie and advances to the second round. *Heather, Colby, and Megan win their first round battle and advance to the second round. *Yazmyne wins her second round battle against Park and advances to the third round. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Heather *Megan *Colby *Park *Trainers *Civilians *Referee Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Onix (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Spritzee (Yazmyne's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Nidoking (Megan's) *Koffing (Heather's) *Ludicolo *Ledian *Crobat *Clefable *Exeggutor *Venomoth *Sandslash *Lapras Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Indigo Plateau Conference